Even Worst in Show
by FloofyFox
Summary: Hiccup can't take it anymore, and snaps before Meatlug gets a chance to find the outcasts. With the demand that his friends apologise to each other or else there will be no lessons or academy, he leaves only to be captured by the one and only Alvin the Treacherous. AU of Worse in Show (DoB) Two-Shot. T to be safe. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is just an AU set during 'Worse in Show' where it is a what if Hiccup was captured instead of Meatlug. I know there must be a few of these already floating in the internet, but I wanted to add my own version ^-^ so please enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on Hiccup just tell him I won!"

"Yeah Hiccup who won?"

"Hiccup?"

"Hiccup!"

"Who won huh? Obviously me,"

"Hiccup!"

"Enough!" he yelled, the command ricocheting throughout the now silent academy. Hiccup's head felt like his head was being done in with all the bickering, nausea flowing through him as his friends threatened to break apart and fight from the competition. He exhaled, glancing up to the group of shocked Vikings.

"That's, _enough_. This is _not_ a competition! If it were, you would all fail for sportsmanship," Hiccup stated firmly, "I've had it with these competitions. You're making everyone suffer because of some pedestal with your name saying you've 'won something'. I'm almost ashamed of how this has twisted some of you, I thought I knew you guys well enough, but this- this just takes the cake!" he paused to glare firmly at Fishlegs, who shrunk away from his gaze.

"Until you can all regroup and make up for the tension, there will be no academy, or lessons," a muffled gasp was triggered at his announcement, but Hiccup shrugged off the disbelieving looks, starting to purposefully make his way towards the door.

"I'm sorry, but I've had it up to here with this. I need to take a walk," Hiccup muttered, shaking his head in exasperation. Toothless grumbled at the other trainers, starting to link his rider's unhappiness with them and made to walk out with Hiccup.

"No, bud. I need some time to think, alone," he murmured, swiftly turning around to reach out his hand out to his dragon.

Toothless looked up at him, hurt radiating throughout his face, but grudgingly reached out his head to tenderly rest his muzzle against Hiccup's hand. Without another word, Hiccup whirled around, walking out of the arena, leaving a flabbergasted group of teenagers behind him. Slowly, the gang rippled with unease, then erupted with angry yells, pointedly aggravating each other with accusations.

"Well isn't this swell! Fisheggs how could you let me get the best of you!" Snoutlout cried, jabbing a finger at Fishlegs' chest.

"It would help if you weren't such a yak all the time!" he replied back hotly, shoving Snotlout aside to walk out the arena.

"Oh no you don't! We need to make amends with each other, if we're ever going to get Hiccup to forgive us!" Astrid reached out to grab the departing Fishlegs, dragging him back over to Snotlout, who's arms were crossed threateningly over his chest. The twins watched on, snickering at how angry their friends were, a new burst of sniggers breaking through as Snotlout raised his fist angrily.

"You better apologize right now, Snotlout, or there's going to be some issues!"

* * *

Hiccup glanced over his shoulder, the academy barely visible through the trees of the forest. Slowly, the sounds of muffled yells snuck up and around to him, making him sigh wearily, reaching up to scratch underneath his fringe in distress.

"Maybe that wasn't enough to make them apologize," he mumbled to himself, sending another glance over his shoulder.

Hiccup sighed deeply, looking back at the forest yearningly, then shook his head in frustration. _I can't leave them like this, they're going to tear each other to shreds!_ The heir backtracked to the arena, stealthily making his way to the back, cautiously peering down at the scuffle that took place.

"They're never going to co-operate!" he grumbled to himself, as Fishlegs jumped on top of Snotlout. Astrid suddenly glanced up, sending Hiccup ducking behind a rock for shelter. _What am I doing? I'm not doing anything wrong, why should I hide?_ He reprimanded himself, shifting his position on the floor to crawl around the boulder, peeking out back at them. He narrowed his eyes as Snotlout threw a punch at Fishlegs, the blonde boy dodging just in time and catapulting himself back to try and pin the other boy to the ground.

"They're as pigheaded as yer father! How can yer stay and command this gang of buffoons?" a voice croaked behind him. Hiccup gasped, rolling away and shoving himself up, to stand up in front of…

"Alvin! What are you doing here?"

"Ay, I just wanted ta see how everything was going after the Whispering Death attacks. A nasty scrape, I 'eard it was!" the outcast smiled grimly, taking a step towards Hiccup, with said boy immediately taking a step back.

"Oh, you would know," Hiccup replied, casting his eyes to his left, where Savage stepped out from behind the brush. The boy slowly circled back, trying to make his way to the academy entrance without being too obvious, his hands steadying out in front of him as the outcasts closed in. Another rustle behind Hiccup alerted him of another presence, drawing his eyes away from Savage, temporarily creating a blind spot.

Savage dove, pinning the boy to the ground, reaching for a rope that was secured in his belt. Hiccup struggled, trying to twist away, clawing at Savage's face.

"Secure 'is arms! Don't let 'im get away!" Alvin yelled, throwing all hope of stealth to the wind along with the command.

"I'm trying! He's stronger than he looks!" the second in command growled, struggling against Hiccup's wriggling form. The heir gritted his teeth, grunting as he sent a swift kick to the outcast's leg, taking his balance out and sending Savage sprawling to the floor. Hiccup shot up from the ground, panting, and started to dart away from Alvin and Mildew who had now appeared from out of the bushes.

"Outcasts!" he yelled, his heart on a rollercoaster of adrenaline. "Outc- mmpff!" the boy halted, gripping the hand that covered his mouth.

"Yer not gettin' away so easily this time!" Alvin growled in his ear, his free arm reaching out and twisting Hiccup's arm behind his back, firmly securing and controlling the teenager's hope of escape. A warm wave of panic spread through him, fuelling his legs as he kicked harder, feeling Alvin start to drag him away. Through his struggling, Hiccup caught sight of a Whispering Death tunnel, numbing his legs briefly before he started back up again, even more desperate than before.

A Night Fury shriek rattled through the brush, creating a glimmer of hope. However, it was doused immediately as blackness engulfed Hiccup, feeling himself free falling into the darkness of the hole, away from freedom. Another blast sealed his fate, as the glimmer of light and hope was extinguished, leaving Hiccup in the arms of Alvin the Treacherous.

* * *

"Hiccup! Oh no, Hiccup! It's all my fault I should have listened to him!" Fishlegs moaned, hands holding his face in defeat as the gang surrounded the now closed in Whispering Death hole.

Toothless started to scramble around the area, desperately trying to dig through the rocks that blocked the hole's entrance. The Night Fury let out a despairing groan, panting as he headbutted a boulder away, but to no avail as it barely moved.

"Toothless, stop, it's no use. Even if you do get it open they would be ages away by now, these holes could lead anywhere!" Astrid muttered, her blue eyes staring piercingly into the pile of boulders. The shieldmaiden made her way to the charcoal dragon, resting her hand against his head in a feeble attempt at comfort.

"Uh, not really. Only a couple of yak farms, some chicken huts," Ruffnut butted in, cutting in to the depressed mood.

"Mildew's farm," Tufnut paused, turning to snicker with his sister.

"Gobber's outhouse. Blegh!" they said in unison, raising Astrid's eyebrow questioningly.

"Do I even _want_ to know how you two muttonheads know that?" Snotlout asked, his expression grossed out, however still slightly curious.

"Uh, duh, these tunnels are like, the best way to have fun," Ruffnut said, her tone slightly disgusted at Snotlout's ignorance.

"Yeah, the tunnel of fun!" Tuffnut sniggered once more, an evil smirk on his face.

"Well, let's start searching, Snotlout, you take the far north-"

"I dibs that beach!" Tuffnut cut in, darting in front of Astrid's demanding glare. "It is _the most_ luxurious place to spend time! Number one spot, not a better deal in sight," the male twin continued, staring off in to the distance despite Astrid's murderous look.

"I will deal with you only _after_ we get Hiccup back. Right now, show us to the beach,"

* * *

 **Hey mah little flooflings! Great news, I checked and I'm alive! Hehehe.. sorry about not updating. Egh I finally finished school and am on summer holidays, woo!**

 **So, I had this idea when I first watched 'Worse in Show', but never got around to actually writing it, and I have just been binge watching every single dragon episode and yesterday I got up to this particular episode and remembered, so I hopped on and started writing it. I hope you guys enjoyed, and if you haven't figured out already this is going to be a two-shot, so stay tuned!**

 **Until then, Floof Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alvin, where are you taking me?" Hiccup demanded, feeling a shove from behind him as Savage pushed him forward, hurrying him up. The heir tested the rope around his wrists, feeling it cut in to his arms the more he tugged. He sighed, gazing around to rest his eyes on Mildew, turning the teenager's gaze sour.

"Well, I would expect a smart runt like you to be able ta fig're that out!" the outcast chief mocked. The dragon trainer brushed off the remark, glaring up at the man.

"And I'd expect an outcast chief like you to remember I'm _not training your dragons._ I didn't expect you to be that dumb that you can't remember such a straight forward answer to your most popular question," he shot back, receiving a harsh cuff against his head from Savage, sending a flurry of dots to invade his vision for a short moment. Hiccup shook his head thoroughly, swaying slightly on the spot before being forced to continue on.

"Careful with that tongue of yours. Ya can train dragons perfectly fine without it," Alvin warned, doing his best to keep his cool to prevent himself from murdering Hiccup on the spot.

They continued on in silence, until they finally reached the beach, where the lone outcast boat rested in wait. Hiccup felt his heart start to race once more, as his head whipped around for any path of escape. In a brief moment of desperation, he tried to tug free, running away and back toward the tunnels. The boy almost made it, until he felt a tight and merciless yank at his hair, sending him tumbling away.

Alvin secured his grip on the boy's hair, unsheathing a sword to hold at his neck, the blade hovering right over his throat, so that Hiccup could smell the metallic scent.

"Pull a stunt like that again, and I'll cut off anything you don't need to train a dragon, startin' with yer tongue," the outcast chief hissed.

Hiccup gritted his teeth against the pain, his strength seeping away as Alvin continued to drag him towards the boat. The boy felt despair splash through him like the water against the outcasts' boat as he was shoved on board, falling to his knees. The dragon trainer pushed himself into a kneeling position as Alvin and Savage got to letting down the sails and sailing the boat out of the harbour. Mildew stood beside Hiccup, staring at the boy gloatingly, his staff held to attention beside him.

"Your own friends gave us the perfect opening. We don't even need to lift a finger, all because of that insolent gang of teenagers. Who knew they would betray you so well!" the old man taunted.

"They didn't do anything! It was my choice to leave them in the arena!" Hiccup replied testily, shifting to glare up at the ex-Berkian.

"Well you were stupid enough to give yourself up!"

Hiccup was silent for a moment, deciding not to waste his time on the traitor. His gaze drifted to the shore that was steadily shrinking from view, along with his friends and home. The teen's stomach sunk, and turned his head to drop his head to the planks, staring determinedly at them as if it would burn a hole and somehow help him escape.

* * *

"They're not here!" Astrid shouted angrily, as she and Toothless circled around over the beach, the gang behind her and the Terrible Terrors hovering just above their heads, with Stormfly flanking close to Toothless.

"They must have already set sail!" Fishlegs pointed out, his voice quivering in worry as Astrid huffed out.

"Come on, we can't let them get to Outcast Island!" the shieldmaiden cried, pressing Toothless forward. "Don't worry boy, we'll find him," Astrid assured, leaning over to pat the Night Fury soothingly whilst the ocean blurred beneath them. The dragon crooned sadly in reply, the flicker in his eyes showing his worry needless of the promise, returning his gaze in front of him.

"If you girls are done braiding each other's hair, there's an outcast ship we might want to attack," Tuffnut shouted over to Astrid, receiving a deadly glare from the girl. He pointed in front of them, down to the ship, diverting the girl's gaze to the little speck in the ocean.

"Alright, you all know what to do! Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff distract them and pull their attention somewhere else. Fishlegs, lure them to the other side of the boat so we have an opening! Toothless and I'll try and get Hiccup. Go!" she ordered swiftly. "Stormfly help them distract the outcasts!" Astrid cried to her dragon who hovered uncertainly in the air. At the command, the Nadder squawked, diving down and whipping her tail, throwing several spines to cut through the sails, gaining the outcasts' attention. Angry shouts confirmed this.

Astrid sailed down, gliding low to the ground as Barf and Belch sent a warning shot through the air, with all the dragons flapping around crazily, darting away from the arrows franticly.

"Alright, nearly there, c'mon Toothless," Astrid halted Toothless in mid-air, making him hover as she peeked over the boat, searching for her friend.

* * *

Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to formulate a plan before they reached too far from the shore. He couldn't take them all out by himself, but maybe he could trap them underneath the hatch? It would be hard, but the only other plan he could think of was capsizing them overboard, but he still risked them being able to climb back aboard. He gulped, trying to moisturise his dry throat, chewing his lip as he thought.

"Well, the dragon conqueror's gone all quiet, ain't 'e?" Alvin stated curiously, walking up to the boy, towering above him. "What's that? Givin' up already?"

"Who said that?" Hiccup asked hoarsely, his eyes opening to look up at the man, his anger flowing into worry, decreasing any fuel to glare at him properly.

"It don't take a genius to recognise,"

"I figured, considering you're no genius," Hiccup replied, earning a kick to his stomach. The teen coughed out, his eyes tightening shut as he waited for his breath to return, curling up on the floor. He groaned as Alvin grabbed his collar, pulling him up eye-to-eye to glare at him better.

"Warning one and two down, runt. Wanna cross the other one off?"

"Preferably not," Hiccup croaked, collapsing on the ground as the outcast dropped him against the mast.

"We'll see," he spat, turning to Savage. The dragon trainer eyes them, inhaling a deep gasp, shaking off the throbbing pain in his head from when it whacked against the pole. He propped himself back up, leaning back against the mast despairingly as he heard the hush conversation of the outcasts, with Mildew piping up at points. He felt the gentle rock of the boat as they sailed on, however after some moments it was cut with a sharp squawk, and the slice of spines cutting material sheared through the air.

Hiccup's eyes shot open as he looked up, the angry shouts of his capturers floating up to where the other dragon trainers hovered, starting to attack the boat.

 _They found me,_ he thought, thankfulness thawing his limbs. The heir ducked as a blast of fire exploded over their heads, looking back up as the outcasts moved to the crossbows to defend their ship, which sails were now inactive. He pushed up off the ground, staggering to his feet as he leaned heavily against the mast, a wave of dizziness flooding his brain, the chaos disorienting him. Hiccup swayed as the ship was hit with another round of blasts, sparks and shouts flying throughout the air. A shrill plasma blast turned his head to look at Toothless and Astrid.

"Toothless!" he made the grave mistake of calling out his dragon's name, and before he could hop on was dragged back, the coldness of a sword at his neck once more.

"Come any closer and I'll run 'im through!" Alvin shouted threateningly up at the gang, making them freeze in the air.

"Riders, back off!" Astrid ordered, pulling Toothless away from his rider. The dragon gurgled in frustration, shooting Hiccup a dismal look before flying off to regroup with the other dragons.

"Left ya so easily, didn't they?" Alvin chuckled, pulling Hiccup towards the mast, quickly tying the boy to the pole with a spare rope. "That should hold ya,"

Hiccup struggled against the ropes, grinding his teeth and swallowing a mocking comment. He glared up at the chief, dropping his gaze as Alvin swaggered away.

"Hurry, we need ta fix them sails before they come back,"

* * *

"We- we can't just leave him!" Fishlegs cried over to Astrid, who spun Toothless around to face the gang.

"Of course we're not leaving, Fishlegs," she replied firmly, her grip on Toothless' saddle tightening. "But we can't let him get hurt. I trust Alvin not to kill him, but he wouldn't hesitate to harm Hiccup until we surrender," she pointed out darkly.

"Well, what _are_ we gonna do, substitute-Hiccup?" Snotlout asked sarcastically, leaning on Hookfang's horns lazily.

"We're…" she shook her head aimlessly, looking around the circle of riders until her gaze settled on Sharpshot, who was hovering right beside her head. A curious shriek from the Terrible Terror triggered an idea in the shieldmaiden's mind, as the gears started turning, and the plan came together.

"We're going to put to use what _they_ learned,"

* * *

"It's almost fixed, Alvin!" Savage's muffled cried reached a passing Alvin, who's narrowed glare stared up at the outcast.

"Well almost ain't gettin' us nowhere, is it?" he yelled back up, making Savage work double time. The outcast chief continued to pace, grumbling to himself as his second in command worked above. Hiccup followed Alvin's progress, his form tense as the chief came to a stop in front of the dragon trainer.

"You're lil' friends better not interfere again," he warned.

"No promises," Hiccup replied sarcastically. Alvin stared at him piercingly, as if trying to decipher Hiccup's true meaning. The teen returned the stare unwaveringly, the seconds passing as the two stared each other down.

"If yer tryin' to be funny," the outcast growled.

"Not as funny as your threats," a blur and a shrill scrape ended with a dagger at Hiccup's chest, wavering threateningly as if trying to decide whether to plunge into Hiccup's heart or not. The dragon trainer felt a shiver of unease drip through him, glancing at the dagger and then back up at Alvin. His eyes widened in surprise as a new feature had appeared on the outcast, wonder and surprise reflected in his eyes.

Savage had obviously seen it too, his eyes wide but then narrowing to slits as he slid down the pole, then pounced on top of Alvin's head, drawing his sword to throw a solid thwack on his chief's head.

The Terrible Terror shrieked, flapping away, Hiccup's gaze following it's departing tail. _Astrid's terror?_

The two outcasts stumbled to their feet, Alvin's hand going to fix up his helmet, a positively murderous look on his face as he stared Savage down.

"N-now Alvin, let me explain! There was a little dragon on your head and I had to-" the man squeaked as Alvin yanked him up by the front of his shirt, fingering the dagger he had and raising it to stab into Savage. However, as his hand came down, a blur of orange zoomed through to confiscate the weapon, sending shock through everyone on board.

"Wh-what's happening?!" Mildew cried, glancing everywhere wildly.

"We're under attack!"

Hiccup glanced around as well, to hear a long cry. With a couple of mini explosions, his ropes loosened, until he could run away from the mast. The heir made a break for it, suddenly hearing his name being called. Turning his attention an unguarded side of the boat, he saw Astrid and Toothless gliding low, her hand reaching out. Hiccup sprinted forward, jumping on top of a crate to give him leverage to hop up and grab Astrid's hand.

Mildew saw the teen making a break for it, and hobbled after him, only to be knocked unconscious by the twin's small Terrible Terrors banging against his helmet.

Toothless turned to fly off, but suddenly a rope looped around Hiccup's leg yanking him downwards. Astrid cried out, tightening her grip on Hiccup's arm and reaching down with her other one to try and pull her friend up on to the dragon.

The teen struggled, trying to kick away. He looked down to see the restriction, a rope looped around his legs, with Alvin pulling it down, dragging Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless along with him. Astrid scrambled, desperately trying to grab a hold of Hiccup.

"Toothless, plasma blast!" Hiccup cried impulsively.

"No Toothless! You'll hit Hiccup!" Astrid stopped the command short, looping her arms around Hiccup and leaning backwards, trying to use her weight to drag him to safety.

"They're not going to make it!" Fishlegs shrieked as Astrid only just managed to grab Hiccup before he slipped away once more.

"Oh yes they are!" Snotlout flew up from behind Fishlegs, who stared in awe as the boy yanked off his Terrible Terror, lunging it down towards the rope. The purple dragon shot through the air, opening its jaws and neatly slicing through the rope, the momentum sending Hiccup on to Toothless' back. With one great flap, they were off, leaving the outcast boat behind them, the boy panting in exhaustion.

"There, who's the best dragon trainer now!" Snotlout cried out, only to be answered with his terror flying back into him, knocking him back on to Hookfang.

After they flew a good distance away from the wreckage of the ship, Astrid turned around to hug Hiccup tightly.

"Oh thank Thor! Don't _ever_ do that again!" she said, which was punctuated by a firm punch to his shoulder. Hiccup gave her a weary smile, with which she returned. Before he could reply Astrid jumped back on to Stormfly with great precision. Toothless warbled happily, broadening Hiccup's smile. The boy leaned forward to hug his dragon's head happily, whispering some thanks in his ears.

"I have one last thing to do," Hiccup said, raising his hand for the dragons to halt. He then returned his gaze to the outcast ship which was smoking slightly, then shared a determined look with Toothless. Wordlessly, the two sped down, gathering speed until-

"Now Toothless! Multiple blast!" the Night Fury released a torpedo of blasts, releasing the anger he had been gathering in his belly. The ship exploded into pieces which fell all throughout the ocean, Hiccup and Toothless banking a turn to fly back up to his friends, the dragon trainer feeling relief blow around him.

"Hiccup, we're so, _so_ sorry!" Fishlegs apologised profusely, Meatlug swaying close to Toothless' flank as they flew back up to their friends.

"Yeah, I guess," Snotlout muttered at Astrid's warning look, resting his arms on Hookfang's horns, refusing to meet his leader's knowing gaze.

"Well I mean, I don't know what _we_ did but if Snotlout's apologizing we're sorry too," Tuffnut stated thoughtfully, earning a nod from his sister.

"You were right Hiccup, we shouldn't let competitions get to our heads. We won't do it again," Astrid also apologized, flying next to him.

"It's alright guys. I shouldn't have lost my temper, you were only doing what Vikings do," Hiccup replied forgivingly, a hint of humour in his voice. "As long as you don't lose your minds, the competition can be good. I mean, look how you guys used the Terrors to rescue me! Skills you learn in the heat of competition is what should be more important, not who wins,"

"Blah blah blah yeah we know. Speaking of winning, who _did_ win the competition?"

"Snotlout!" they cried in unison.

"For the love of Thor it is _not a competition_!"

* * *

 **Welp, I wanted to finish it, so I did. Fite meh xD.**

 **In all seriousness I really enjoyed writing this, pure nostalgia watching all of the old RoB and DoB episodes (after all I got into HTTYD watching RoB) and I really miss them when they're 16, learning all the basics of dragon training and such.**

 **Anyway, enough about that. I hope you enjoyed this two-shot as much as I enjoyed writing it, reviews are always welcome for further ways to improve my writing.**

 **Until next time, Floof Out!**


End file.
